Lost Girl
by torchwholocked
Summary: AU reality where Killian and Milah had a daughter named Alice
1. Prologue

"Take Alice, take Alice and keep her safe," My mother's voice was clear as she climbed aboard deck, supporting the ship's captain.

"Milah, what happened?" I felt the strong arms of the pirate pick me up and hurry me behind the helm out of sight, "Fetch some water. And get me that prisoner below deck, along with the goods that he carried. Now!" Mother commanded the same pirate. I watched from my hiding spot, crouched behind the ship's wheel, as a strange man I had never seen before stepped aboard the ship. His crusty skin was an odd mix of green and gold and almost seemed to glitter, his eyes wide and wild, "Well, well. Seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me," I frowned. This man had such an odd way of speaking and said such strange things. What family? Who was this man and how did my mother know him? "Alright get your sorry arse up here" Another pirate, I recognised as Jimmy, pulled up the large man I had seen earlier, but without the red beanie he wore before. Mother grabbed the satchel and held up the translucent bean, throwing it to Father before the stranger could take it from her, "You asked to see it and now you have," Father clasped the bean in his hand, standing only a foot away from me. It comforted me to see my father so calm, but when he glanced to me I saw the worry in his eyes and my mother's voice was shaky as she asked, "Do we have a deal? Can we go our separate ways?"

"Do you mean: do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps, perhaps. I can see you are 'twooly' in love," The way he spoke was childlike, mocking my parents, "Thank you," Mother breathed out a quiet sigh of relief, before turning back towards Father and where I was still hiding, "Just one question," the man spoke again,

"What do you want to know?"

"How could you leave Bae?" His eyes narrowed and he outstretched one of his bony fingers towards Mother angrily. Several of the ropes anchored along the ship came undone with a clatter. If I weren't so afraid I would've run to him, shout at him not to speak to my mother that way, but the anger flaming in his gold-green eyes and tousled hair warned me to stay put in my hiding place, "Do you know what it's like, walking home that night-"

"Rumpel," Mother interrupted,

"Knowing I had to tell our son," 'Rumpel' moved closer across the ship, the wood creaking slightly as he did, "Please," Mother pleaded,

"That his mother, was dead?"

"I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward, I-" the desperation was clear in my mother's voice as Rumpel interrupted her, "You left him! You abandoned him!" I whimpered slightly at his tone, covering my face with my small hands and curling up as small as I could, willing him not to see me,

"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that,"

"Well, sorry isn't enough! You let him go,"

"I let my misery cloud my judgement,"

"Why were you so miserable?" His voice was barely a whisper then, only millimetres away from mother's face as she grimaced, "Because I never loved you," The stranger plunged his hand into my mother's chest with her words, "Milah!" Father yelled, starting to run closer to mother before Rumpel raised his hand and Father was pushed back against the mast and bound to it with rope. Magic. His hand reappeared holding a bright red glowing orb. I squinted at it, trying to work out what it was. Whatever it was, the colour and energy radiating from it was beautiful as it beat in his hand, "No!" Father struggled from under the ropes, releasing himself of their grip and ran to Mother. He lay her down gently on the deck as the demon stood above them, holding the red orb in his hands. It was then I realised that the glowing orb was my mother's heart, "I love you," she whispered, raising her hand to my father's cheek as the demon crushed her heart between his fist, the sand pouring out onto the wooden deck.


	2. Chapter 1

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I woke from the nightmare like being dragged over burning hot coals, my heart beating loudly in my chest and a cold sweat covering me, "Alice, love, are you alright?" My father entered my small little room on the ship, face full of worry. I nodded slightly, "You were shouting, I thought... Was it the nightmare again?" I nodded once more, bringing my knees to my chest on the bed. Nightmares had haunted me my entire life, or should I say nightmare. The same nightmare, every night; my mother's death, "C'mere," he beckoned to me before pulling me into a gentle hug, "I promise you I will kill that infernal beast if it takes the rest of my life," the words were filled with murderous hatred, but his voice was soft and sincere as he pushed my unruly fringe behind my ear with the tip of his hook, /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I know," There was nothing I wanted more than to see the demon that killed my mother's head separate from his body, "Get dressed, Alice," Father released me of the hug before continuing, "One of the crew will escort you to town this morning, you need to be ready,"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I can escort myself," I snapped, picking up the paddle brush from the barrel I used as an end table and trying to tame my blonde curls. He laughed as he rested his hand on the door handle and glanced around my room, "She'd be so proud of you," It was barely a whisper, but I heard it. As the door to my cabin closed behind him I smiled to myself before changing out of my nightdress. I pulled on a simple maroon knee length skirt, with white lace underskirt barely showing below and a white blouse cut at the shoulders beneath a black leather corset. I tied my long golden hair in a loose ponytail held in place with a black ribbon. Finally I tucked a small dagger into one of my long black boots. Much to my father's disagreement, I could protect myself./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I told you, I can take myself," I sighed in frustration, kicking the heel of my book on the wooden planks of the ship, "No, you're not old enough. The town, it's dangerous alone,"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Old enough to marry a man I've never met," I muttered beneath my breath, "You'll do well not to talk back to the Captain, Miss Alice," The man with the red hat, Smee, said,/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Smee," Father warned. The older man nodded and headed back to do whatever it was he did all day, "You," he pointed towards a tall, slim boy scrubbing at the decks. The boy looked up, almost afraid. He wasn't a crew member, I had never seen him before in my life and, besides, he was just a boy, "You will escort Alice into the village. She is not to have a scratch on her when she returns, do you understand me, boy?" The menacing glares my father could throw hadn't scared me in a long time. I'd expected the deck hand to gulp, or look afraid, but he simply glanced up at me and smiled. His smile was warm and friendly, unlike that of the crew of the ship. His blue eyes sparkled in the dappled summer sunshine that illuminated his light copper skin, "Of course. I'd be happy to,"/span/div 


	3. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"As we walked through the cobbled streets, people were staring at us, "Is this really necessary?" I whispered to the boy, gesturing to his arm linked through mine, "I'm your chaperone, miss,"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""My name is Alice," I rolled my eyes,/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I know that," he half smiled, "I'm Emmett," /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Pleased to meet you, Emmett. I am sorry about my father, I guess he's protective of me after... well after what happened,"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""It's fine, and I know about your mother. She was from this village," he looked up at the battered stone houses and cobbled streets, "If I may ask something, Miss Alice?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""You may," I laughed,/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""What did you mean when you said that you were old enough to marry?" I stopped in the street and sighed, "I'm betrothed, to the son of some ship's captain my father has an arrangement with," Saying it out loud made it sound a great deal more ridiculous than it was in my head, my father's head that is, "And you've never met this man?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""No. His name is Leonardo. The deal is that we marry and end the feud between the two families,"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""No offence but that's pretty stupid," he laughed. His laugh was loud and noticeable, but the kind that melted problems like butter and made you want to laugh too, "I know," I shrugged, "How dare he treat you like that," he spat, "You're not a piece of loot he can sell, you're his daughter," Emmett looked up at my facial expression, one of confusion, "I am sorry, Miss Alice. I did not mean to speak out of turn," /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""It's fine, really. I just didn't expect you to care about me so much. You're not part of the crew are you?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""No," he shook his head, "I'm from the village," he gestured again at the village. The same village my mother lived in, according to him. We stopped outside a strange building made of stone with wooden planks supporting it, "Care for a drink, m'lady?" I looked up at the building. This must've been a tavern, "I'm no lady," I laughed,/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Forgive me, but I was under the illusion I was talking to a Captain's daughter," he bowed before me and chuckled before leading me into the tavern by one of my hands./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"I sipped at pewter of rum, something Father drank a lot and to be honest I could see why, "How's your rum, pirate?" Emmett teased as he sat across from me, with his own pewter of water, "It's good," I wrung my hands in my lap as I spoke quietly, "Now, miss, what's wrong? I promised to return you unharmed,"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I was just thinking about what you said," I mused, "About being treated like loot,"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Hmm," Emmett frowned, setting down his cup and staring me right in the eyes, "Forget what I said. I shouldn't have spoken ill of the captain that way. I'm sure he loves you very much," he said hesitantly,/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""He does," I nodded truthfully, "I just always wanted to marry for love,"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Maybe you will," he smirked up at me with those big blue eyes and turned back to his drink without another word./div 


End file.
